


Fiona Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by fallenangel



Series: Family Universe [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Slight Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Fiona's first Christmas and her fathers are trying to juggle Christmas and her inquisitive nature as well as some holiday cheer just for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiona Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsheplets prompt #113 Festive. Not mine, nope nope. But, Fiona is mine and all the mistakes are mine too.

 

Rodney had always thought people celebrating children's first birthdays and Christmas' was very stupid since a child could never remember such an event but then came his and John's daughter Fiona and she changed everything.

Fiona Sheppard-McKay was a genius just like Rodney and a trouble magnet with a powerful ancient gene just like John. Everyone loved her, but everyone was always on alert to find out what she would be into next. Currently Rodney was working on some paper work while his daughter was playing on the floor, placing colored blocks into the correct shaped holes.

"Mama," Fiona said looking up at Rodney, he sighed that word had been all John's fault. Rodney got up and scooped up the little dark haired blue eyed baby. 

"Yes sweetie," He said placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"eppy," Rodney smiled Fiona never wanted to go to bed but tonight Santa was coming and she wanted presents.

* * *

Rodney gave John a look, the other man was wearing elf-ears but he was the one in the Santa suit. They had finished placing Fiona's presents under the tree and ate the cookies and drank the milk because they had to. John had even made them take bites out of the carrots and apples left for Santa's reindeer. 

Rodney signed as he finally say on the chair in front of their double desk which had been John's wrapping station. Rodney had many talents but wrapping was not one of them. But of course he hadn't told John that instead he said,

"I am Santa and you are the elf, you wrap," But then Rodney got a big surprise to find himself with a lap full of John.

"So have you been a good boy this year?" Rodney joked. John smiled at him,

"Yes but you Santa have been a bad, bad boy this year," John kissed him long and slow, "Making your poor little elf do all the wrapping and getting all the Christmas presents for Fiona and everyone else,"

"So elf what are you going to do about it," Rodney was starting to get excited, between work, a stomach flu, and Fiona it had been awhile. 

"Well, I am going to have to gag you since you can never be quite, then Santa I am going to bend you over my oppressive work station, and fuck you until you really think you are Santa." Rodney took a deep breath because John made the most awesome threats. 

"Dadda," came a soft crying voice. Both of them looked over to find Fiona sitting in the door, in her little red and white jammies. She was crying looking at her daddy but clearly wanting for Rodney.

"Crap," Rodney said as he pushed John off of him to go to their daughter. 

"She can't walk, how does she get out of her crib," John said staring at Rodney holding their screaming daughter. Rodney pulled off the hat and beard, showing their daughter it was just him. She stopped screaming but had tears streaming down her face and her little lower lips was wobbling,

"Mama," Rodney sighed and pulled her close as John hugged the both.

* * *

Fiona had forgotten all about the incident as she ripped open brightly colored presents that were all for her. John and Rodney smiled and took pictures. Rodney got up and picked up a thin box wrapped in red paper.

"Rodney I thought we decide no gifts but just put money away for the wedding," John said as Rodney handed it to him as he slipped into his lap. Rodney shrugged and kissed John.

"It is for all of us," Rodney smiled as John put the Santa hat back on his head, Rodney adjusted it from tipping off his head. John torn into the present with the same fervor as his daughter. He looked down into the box and his eyes widened in shock. Rodney bit his lip,

"Well at least I do not have the stomach flu," Rodney said. John pulled down Rodney and kissed him soft and long. The box dropped from his hand and the pregnancy test fell to the fall. Fiona turned and saw them she smiled and clapped before crawling over to them because she wanted kissy too, her fathers' we happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> So next baby boy or girl?


End file.
